


Kinda Realistic LEVI ACKERMAN

by AkariMarco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Digital Media, Fan-Art, Fanart, Manga & Anime, Other, paintings, realistic style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariMarco/pseuds/AkariMarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I have problems with the clothes... but I love the result <img/></p><p>Levi © Isayama</p><p>4 hours approx. + Sai + (dinner in the middle XD) + Pixlr<br/>Reference used: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.pinterest.com/pin/70579919132425342/">www.pinterest.com/pin/70579919…</a></p></blockquote>





	Kinda Realistic LEVI ACKERMAN

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I have problems with the clothes... but I love the result 
> 
> Levi © Isayama
> 
> 4 hours approx. + Sai + (dinner in the middle XD) + Pixlr  
> Reference used: [www.pinterest.com/pin/70579919…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.pinterest.com/pin/70579919132425342/)


End file.
